


Peace at Last

by Angeleyz4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Heaven & Hell, M/M, This fic starts in Heaven, people are dead to start with and remember how they died.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Dean wakes up alone on the dock of a lake in Heaven but doesn’t know it yet. His memories of what happened and the destination of where’s he heading all coming to light the farther down the road he goes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Peace at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Yes major characters are dead however they technically died before the story so fair warning. My wish for the finale kinda! 
> 
> Be safe out there! Coronavirus 2020 sucks. Art Edits coming soon.

Golden light shines down from a clear blue sky. White fluffy clouds drift slowly in the warm summer sun, reflected in the blue depths of the lake below. It’s peaceful and serene. A bird flies overhead, a butterfly flits from leaf to leaf all while a bee buzzes by on to its next flower, yet it’s a muffled groan that breaks the silence as it echoes across the water. The noise increasing as the dozing man starts to awaken.

The stillness gives over to mild chaos as a bronzed hand lifts to shield eyes from the onslaught of light. He takes in his surroundings, unease working its way up his spine as he realizes he is not at home. A frown creases his brow as he squints in confusion. Soft lashes cast a shadowy fringe from lids currently hiding candy apple eyes behind the squint. The feeling of unease increases as he looks around. He sits forward on the low deck chair he seems to have fallen asleep on, yet he doesn’t remember doing so or how he got here in the first place.

His unease turns to  anxiety as he notices he’s alone, Sam  is  nowhere  in sight .

“Sam!” He tries yelling but all that comes out is a  rasp . Clearing his  throat he finally gets some volume. The  returning  silence is deafening. 

He stands abruptly and reaches for his gun, wanting some form of control and familiarity. His fingers grasp air, no gun, no blade, for the first time in his life he is without a weapon. This knowledge brings about a new panic low in his gut as his eyes flick from side to side seeking an answer to the question of where the hell he was and how he got here. A memory teases at the back of his mind, the feel of it making his chest ache. He lifts his hand rubbing at the spot above his heart checking for a wound. First things first, he figures he needs to figure out where he is and why he’s there.

Alright Winchester work the case. 

He is standing on a dock. Fishing equipment sprawled next to him and the chair he  apparently fell asleep in .  The lake before him is beautiful .  Almost too beautiful.  Its almost perfect. 

The beauty and its tranquility spurs feelings of nostalgia that he can’t shake when the memory pops into his mind, widening his eyes as he once again looks around. 

Not a lake but THE lake. 

He hasn’t been back to this lake since he was a kid with his dad, except… Castiel. 

His eyes fall shut as the feelings wash over him. This was the lake that Cas had come to him while in a dream. It’s blue sky with fluffy white clouds almost too perfect, just like his dream. He remembers thinking at the time how the color of the skycompared to Castiel’s eyes. His Cas’ eyes. Then he’d become serious Castiel and everything had gone to hell. 

Something is seriously wrong .  He had been with Sam, so why is he dreaming… he has to be dreaming, right? 

Why can’t he remember where he was that he would be sleeping? Where was the last thing, he…? Flashes of pain pull at his mind taking his breath from his lungs… the phantom pain dulls finally his breath coming in harsh gasps…

and then he remembers …

Reality starts to creep into his mind. Images flash in his mind’s eye, moving faster as the distant past slowly starts coming back to him. The pain from earlier comes back with devastating force and with-it absolute understanding. In that very moment, he knows without a doubt that he is here because this is Heaven and that he, Dean Winchester, is wholly and irreversibly dead. 

It all clicks and t he flood gates open . 

Chuck . 

Their last option and  the final stand against God.

The knowledge stuns him, causing him to stagger a few feet up the dock. Finally making it to the grassy bank he kneels down, trying desperately to get his bearings. If this is Heaven, then maybe…

Frantically Dean scrambles back to this feet and looks up the hill where he sees a glint of light. He starts moving as memories of last time he was in Heaven pop into his mind. How Castiel had told him and Sam that they would need to follow the road to find their place to be. 

Thoughts of Castiel bring the sting of tears to his eyes, but Dean is working the case and needs to focus on the here and now. So,in normal Winchester fashion Dean shakes his head pushingdown the pain and starts walking in earnest towards that light. His gut telling him that the shining light will have answers to help him find his way. 

Cresting the top, he sees his salvation. 

Chrome glinting in the  sunshine, the black steel polished to a beautiful mirror finish.  His first love in all her glory. 

Baby. 

No Heaven would be complete without his ride. For the first time since waking up in this wonderland of memories a smile pulls  at his lips. Things are looking up!

Dean slides into her and it feels like he’s coming home and reaches for the keys. Refusing to think about the last time he was in this car, he cranks her over and takes in the road ahead. Unsure of where he’s heading, he eases her out on the road and drives. Keeping a steady hand on the wheel and a reasonable pace on the road. He will do like last time, go until he sees something different. 

As the tires eat up the road and a song plays in the background,Dean remembers everything…

*******

_They had been so desperate. Too many things had gone wrong, too many battles lost and then the brothers had run out of alternatives. They had been sitting in sullen silence, nursing bruised bodies and whiskeys when with a flutter of wings, Jack Kline stood before them with Billie by his side. At first Dean didn’t react. I_ _t hadn’t_ _been the first time either of them had shown up to assist with_ _ things, but this time  Dean wasn’t in the mood to hear what was next. Sam had asked, had laid it out bare for the Queen of Reapers while Dean sat listening to his failure, his guilt be ing made into bullet points for their surrogate son.  _

_ His hand  had  tightened on the glass as the rage built in his gut.  _

_ “Where were you,  Jack? Huh? Where were you when I… when HE…when h -h-he…” _

_ “Dean…” Sam reached for him, but he jumped back smashing his glass at the feet of Death herself as a howl of pain erupted from the depths of his soul. He had collapsed then, at her feet. _

_As she spoke t here seemed to be a finality in her words, a sense that this was it. Billie said that all the pieces had fallen into place. Dean refused to acknowledge that one of those pieces had been torn directly from his heart, but Billie guaranteed that there was a way, and as with all of Billie’s previous help in the past, it too came with a price._

_A high price that the brothers had been paying over and over for years, but i t was a good plan and had been simplistic even with all the key players involved._

_ As with every apocalyptic event the Winchester’s had ever faced , the forces that needed to come together were not  always allies but  they  all had the same cause. Save the existing Universe and deal with Chuck.  Chuck who had driven everyone and everything towards an ending that even Death herself could not abide by.  So, they came together one last time.  _

_ No one said anything about the newest etched initials in the wood of the table. No one mentioned the words freewill, ever again. They gathered their allies and formed the plan.  _

_ Rowena, the Queen of Hell was more  than happy to make  a  deal to shut the gates and seal the demons up forever. The new souls bound for Hell would still enter via a Reaper, per Deaths orders. Billie agreed that as the Queen she could come and go as needed but could not have any demons with her.  Rowena placed a tiny hand on Sam’s scruffy cheek and said in her  soft  Scottish lilt, “All you had to do was ask me _ _, Samuel.”_ _Bringing a blush to his brothers face and a scowl to Deaths. It was the first time Dean had laughed in weeks._

_ Next came Earth. Amara agreed that she could and would assist in watching over Earth while living among the humans, she refused to take on Heaven in any capacity. She agreed that her involvement would only be in the case of apocalyptic events and was happy living her life flitting from one casino to another.  _

_ Heaven was not as simple.  The Shadow  agreed to release a certain  number of angels back into Heaven per the agreement with  Billie, however none would be archangels. Sam had hoped they could get Gabriel back but with one archangel and Jack, there was no need and the Shadow refused. The Shadow and Billie  would continue in their roles and once everything was over Jack would be  placed in Heaven after the removal of Chuck. Finally, Sam Winchester would be  available to Jack and run future Hunters from the Bunker to replace the ones killed by God.  After all there will still be monsters to hunt and salt and burns .  _

_Chuck was the only issue left._

_ They needed to forge a special blade that could kill a cosmic being. The plans for such a blade was in the oldest lore ever recorded and was  of course,  in the hands of Death herself. Three people were needed to forge the blade. A reigning Demon from Hell, a human  returned from  Hell and  an archangel. It was like it had been made for them.  Dean immediately decided he would be the obvious choice, but Billie said no it had to be Sam.  _

_ Dean hated  every word after that .  _

_ The blade was forged in Heaven by Michael like the previous blade of his had been , the staff was created by Sam and the spell work and casting was done  with the assistance of  the Queen of Hell. The blood of all three were incorporated in the ingredients that was poured over the blade as the spell was cast and  sealed  to the staff  with the grace from the archangel. The perfect weapon,  usable for one thing.. . to absorb the power of a cosmic being and to pass that power to another.  _

_Billie had looked at Dean then… there was a catch as always. _

_ The catch was , it could only be wielded by one person, a person who had sacrificed themselves  to Hell  and by doing so became t he Righteous Man, the Michael Sword .  Michael could not weald it against God, because God would feel him coming. As the Michael Sword, Dean could weald it and use it against Chuck.  Dean would have to  stab  Chuck , absorbing the power into the sword and then transfer it to  Jack . Jack  would absorb the grace of God and Chuck would become  nothing but a memory .  _

_ After all the years of being told that his stint as the Righteous Man was for Michael, it  wasn’t just Lucifer that he would  have to face .  Bonus was this time it wasn’t supposed to be his brothers face.  _

_Like all things in magic, it always comes with a price. Dean was ok with paying that price. Sam was not. He argued and begged and even tried to make a deal with Death. Nothing could be altered or changed. With tears in his eyes, Sam hung his head as she walked away._

_ Refusing to give up, Sam had been determined and had started to argue his part of the plan when Dean grabbed him in a tight hug, calming him down. Dean pulled back and looked into the watery hazel depths of his  brother’s sad eyes and for the first time in a decade admitted something he had never vocalized to anyone .  _

_ “Sam …” he said as Sam tried to pull away. “Sammy! D ude No…just stop. You need to listen to me, ok?” Sam stopped pulling away and nodded. Dean took a deep breath  to steady himself. He  looked his brother eye to eye and revealed  to  hi _ _m_ _his_ _ deepest darkest secret . _

_“Sammy I-I can’t go on man. I have tried but nothing means anything anymore. Not without him. I just don’t have it in me to live without him this time and I can’t get him back. So please…” Tears streamed down his face as he begged his brother for his understanding, “Sam please just let me do this one thing… for him. After what he did all I want to do is look that son of a bitch in the eye, so he’ll know that I made a choice and he’s goingdown because of it.” _

_ Sam had hung his  head, but he knew Dean was telling him the  truth, so he agreed. He knew, where others had laughed and joked about  what  the angel meant to his  brother, he knew how his brother truly felt, and he would do it for that reason alone.  _

_After what Chuck had done to them, well it was the only thing he could do._

_He had known that Dean had not been right since the night Cas had sacrificed himself for them. The rage that boiled in his blood was the only thing keeping him going. The need to even the score with the bastard that had tried to make Dean Winchester choose. _

_ T he love for his brother  for his own life  but in the end had taken his angel instead .  _

_**Castiel** …_

_*****_

Dean pulls over, his hands shaking too hard to steer the car. Images flash behind closed  lids as he relives what feels like the worst night of his  very  long life. 

They had  been on a case. Halfway through they had figured out it was Chuck messing with them, forcing their hand. They had turned  it  back on him and had  angered Chuck . A nother bought of manipulation to try and pit one brother against the other had failed.  In a fit of rage,  Chuck took Sam, leaving a message for Dean that he could come and kill his brother and end his suffering or  he would take it out on one of their friends. 

Dean and Cas had gotten to the building where Chuck was holding Sam but before  Dean could bust in and sacrifice himself for them, Cas grabbed his arm to stop him. 

Cas said he had a plan. 

Dean should have known  w hat was coming.

He can still feel the angel’s fingertips as they brushed his stubbled jaw, a sad look in Castiel’s eyes. Dean had assumed Cas knew Dean wasn’t coming back and wanted to say one last goodbye. They had done this before it seemed at every apocalypse, saying goodbye. This time however it felt more charged, more significant. The angel slowly moved closer, hand drifting back until his fingers curled around Deans neck.

Dean looked down into those sky-blue eyes one last time and before he had a chance to speak, Castiel, his gorgeous, dorky bee loving, never got a reference, snarky Angel of the freaking Lord, pulled himinto a mind-blowing kiss.

Shock hit him but then he dove in, kissing back and pouring every ounce of longing he had  buried deep in his heart . As they parted and came back together Dean felt the warm wash of grace flash through his entire body, a feeling of love so intense Dean moaned and  moved to  deepen the kiss  again ,  but then  Cas had pulled back, tears in his eyes as he backed away. 

Stunned Dean went to grab at his angel but had been unaware that Cas had handcuffed him to the car. Dean looked at Cas and knew what was going to happen. Cas’ plan was to give himself over. Dean’s screams and threats went unheeded and by the time Dean broke out of the cuffs, he was too late. Cas had released Sam telling him to run and made a deal with God. As the brothers raced back in Chuck had Castiel hovering in midair waiting. They burst in, Dean screaming at Cas, but Chuck only smiled once he saw Dean and then with a snap, Chuck burned out Castiel in front of their very eyes.

Dean thought it had been horrific watching when Lucifer had killed Castiel, however Chuck had taken pleasure in slowing down the process so Castiel felt the pain of death to his very core. The screaming had blown out ever bulb and window in the building, his angelic voice echoing in Dean’s mind forever.  Dean  has  awaken ed to his screams every night since, tears streaming down his face.  


The last ounce of will gone out of him, he dropped to his knees, begging Chuck to stop as the light increased with the screams.  Finally, it was over and with a blink, Chuck disappeared leaving Castiel beyond dead. 

Dean stopped feeling after that. 

So, Dean gladly stood against the douche who had taken away his angel and in doing so would die happy, knowing that at least he would get justice for Castiel in the end. 

_ They had explained that he was the conduit of power from one being to the next and that once he was done the  lance would be absorbed into the cosmos and he would have minutes before his body would give out.  He would know if it had worked and as most things that Billie said it had come to pass.  _

_Amara had captured her brother in a trap of Darkness and Dean stepped in and plunged the lance into Chuck’s heart, watching as his eyes widened in recognition of what was happening and who was holding the weapon. Dean had grinned and_ _ said, “This  one’s for Cas you son of a bitch.” Shoving it harder in until there was no longer a man left. The darkness lifted , Dean turned and aimed the lance at Jack, uttering the spell he’d memorized, watching as the blinding power  streamed into Jack. Rebuilding his soul and creating the most powerful force in the universe. Dean had fallen to his knees once the lance became dust, Sam catching him in his arms one last time.  Sam held Dean  as he  coughed wheezing and told his baby brother that he loved him and then he was  gone. _

_ Dean Winchester was finally at peace. _

_ ***** _

Dean wiped his eyes, took a few cleansing breaths and pulled back out on to th e road to see where he was heading.  He drove for what seemed like hours, until the scenery changed, and  slowly  he recognized the area. A grin working across his lips as the looming brick building  appears dead ahead of him, the road morphing into the dusty road  he’d  taken to the bunker so many times before.

He parks Baby outside and walks over opening the door. The heavy door shouts out a familiar bang as he makes his way down into the map room, lights on as if someone was here and Dean had just been out on a run. He makes his way into the library where he spent so many hours poring over books. He stops and spots the initials carved into the table. He runs his fingers over the four sets of letters, wishing that he had had Cas add his before he lost him, doing it for him before they took on Chuck. 

A flutter of wings brings Dean spinning around, unsure if he’s going to have to fight or run. His eyes widen as they take in his surrogate son, grinning at him. 

“Hi Dean.” Jack waves enthusiastically . His angelic blond hair and sunny smile a bright spot in the dim lighting of the bunker. 

“Hiya kid!” Dean says as he pulls him into a hug then steps back and asks, “Can I do that now? With you being God and all?” Jack laughs and nods. “ So, what brings you here Jack? Everything ok?” 

“Yes Dean. Everything is as it should  be, and Sam and Eileen are currently working on the  hunter’s program. They said to tell you they miss you and love you.” 

“Ah thanks kid.” Dean turns for a moment to collect himself, jeeze he misses his little brother. 

“I know you do, that’s why I’m here.” Jack answer ing Deans thought bringing Dean up short . 

“You know what, Jack?” 

“That you miss Sam. Well everyone actually. Its’ part of my powers now, to know how people feel. I’m still working on shutting it off.” Dean nods at him and moves to sit down. Jack lays a hand on his arm stopping him. “I can’t stay but I brought you a surprise and wanted to make sure you made it here.  So, you should go make something in the kitchen…yep in the kitchen because you are hungry.  I’m thinking burgers.  Ok? I’ll see you later Dean , ”  a nd with that Jack  is gone. 

Dean ma k e s his way to the kitchen thinking  that maybe  the kid got him a pie or something ,  which would be good, figuring he could eat that and watch some Dr Sexy . The thought  of whether or not  he  can do that in Heaven crossing his mind. He  grins as he rounds the last corner to the kitchen  to come to a n abrupt stop.  Eyes widen  and his grin drops. His ability to breath leaves him because what he’s seeing cannot be real . 

S tanding there in all his trenchcoated glory is Castiel, Angel of the Lord. 

“Cas?” Dean chok e s out  feeling  shocked to his very soul. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

The same gravelly voice washes over Deans frayed nerves  while  his heart skips a beat . The feeling of warmth emanating from his chest at  hearing  those two  magical  words once again brings a flush up his neck to his cheeks. 

“Are you real? Like really real?” He steps a foot closer, his eyes squinting as he speculates on this being a memory , trying desperately to remember when this might have been . 

“Yes, I’m real.” Cas smiles  a small gentle smile , t he  one that was  always  just for Dean and that was it, memory … not a memory… didn’t matter because  he  was going to  hug his angel.  So that is exactly what Dean does. He  walks up and pulls Cas into  the tightest hugs he’s ever given. The feel of Cas in  his arms , his hair tickling the side of his face feeling so familiar, it brings tears to his eyes . 

“I missed you, man. What are you doing here? Billie said you were in the Empty.”  Dean pulled back but kept a hand on the  angel’s shoulder, trying to ground himself. The memory of the things he had tried to convince the Queen Reaper that having Castiel was imperative , that he would do whatever she wanted as long as he could have Cas back, but she  had  refused. Sighting all the normal reasons however had not been enough and  Billie finally told Dean about the deal with the Empty. After that all Dean wanted to do was make Chuck pay.

Dean listened as  Castiel explained how Jack had made arrangements with the Empty  for the release of Castiel in exchange Jack would make sure that all angels and demons  would stay asleep  forever.  Dean doesn’t care what happened as long as he has Cas …unless? Heaven…

“Are you gonna…”

“ … Dean about  that…” They both stop. Cas motions for Dean to speak first.

“Does this mean that you are going to be going back and forth now?” Fearing the same distance between them that always seemed to happen. 

“No …. No, I’m here to stay. That is if you want me to stay?” Cas  answers ,  his eyes downcast  as he waits for the older Winchester to let him know he doesn’t want him to stay.

“Do I want you to?” Dean waits for an answer, but the forlorn look is too much for him “Cas of course I want you to stay.  It’s all I ever wanted. ” 

“We … I kissed you and  I need to explain …”

“You sure did, unfair to….” Dean lets it hang there for a moment savoring the  conflict on his  angel’s face.

“I know I shouldn’t have done it Dean and if you could….” Dean shakes his head and just about the time Castiel is about to move away feeling rejected, Dean grabs him by the labels and pulls him in and presses his lips to Cas’. Their mouths slot together perfectly allowing Dean to swallow Cas’ moan as he sweeps his tongue across the seam of his angels’ mouth and then as his lips part licking in deep to taste the heat he’s wanted for so long. 

Cas grips the hunter’s jacket and pulls Dean even closer. Dean’s fingers slide into almost black soft locks that he’s wanted to run his fingers through for years and gently pulls. His other hand reaches under the trench coat, sliding along Castiel’s ribs to his back, pulling their bodies against each other. A groan works itsway from Dean as the angel’s hands work under his jacket, pulling at the material seeking the skin underneath.

Slowly he comes back to himself, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen  he pulls back taking in much needed air  watching  as Cas does the same. Dean silently pulls Cas with him towards what he expects to be the Dean cave. Once there he strips his outer layers and boots off, helping Cas do the same with his jackets and tie.  Finally, comfortable, he pulls Cas down into the couch, snuggling him in close to his side. Looking deep into those baby blues he had thought he would never see  again; Dean decides he’s done with all the pretense. He died and he figures  this here is what he deserves  after all their sacrifice. 

“Cas. Castiel, Angel of the Lord and my best friend…” Dean starts his eyes showing all the vulnerability he was never able to show before .

“Yes Dean.”

“I have been in love with you for so long, I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t. I just wanted you to know that.”

Cas smiles , eyes as blue as the sky look deep into those candy apple orbs, then they dip down to  watch as  Dean’s tongue sweeps out across plush pink lips and sighs, “I love you too Dean to the very depths of your soul. I have since the moment I  saw your soul in Hell, though I did not understand what it was I felt when I first  pulled you from  perdition .”

A grin splits Deans face as he leans in, foreheads together and  huffs out a small laugh as he  says, “A Profound bond … huh…one  that even God couldn’t  break .”  He l aughs  louder  and pulls his angel down into his arms figuring they have all the time in the world to figure  out the rest .  He sends a silent prayer up to Jack, thanking him for making him the happiest man in Heaven and then pulls those beautiful lips back to his.

Down in the bunker in Kansas, Sam hears the whoosh of wings. He doesn’t need to look to know it’s his surrogate son. 

“How is he?” Sam asks.

“Very much at peace and happy, Cas too.” Jack reports.

“Thank you, Jack, for giving him that. If anyone deserves a happy ending it’s Dean.” Jack smiles and nods and in a blink, he’s gone, back to the world at large. Sam smiles at Eileen and decides that perhaps it’s not just  his brother who deserves some happiness  and peace after all they have done.  Stretching, Sam moves towards Eileen, watching as she sets down the book in her hands. Pulling her up from her chair, he ignores her frown and leans in capturing her lips in a kiss. 

Jack looks over to Billie, “Did you know?” Death smiles a serene smile as they watch the brothers take something for themselves finally. Looking back to the newest Deity she shakes her head, “No, but I certainly hoped for it.” 

Both blinked out to the cosmos knowing that their Wayward sons were finally at peace. 


End file.
